nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The racing world is changing/Cal Weathers' retirement/The final race of the season/McQueen's Deadly Crash
The way the The racing world is changing, Cal Weathers' retirement, "Everything Changes", The final race of the season and CRASH!!! scenes go 's Adventures of Cars 3. (Then the camera shows an aerial view as it moves to show the racetrack of the Motor Speedway of the South and the racers doing their rolling start. Storm is leading the pack, with McQueen in second. There are also six different racers, having replaced six of the previous racers.) Bob Cutlass: I'll tell you what, Darrell, Jackson Storm has certainly made an impact. We've got six more next-generation rookies in the field. Darrell Cartrip: With six veterans fired to clear the way. Jackson Storm: (to McQueen) Morning, champ. How's our living legend today? Lightning McQueen: Uh... Still very much alive, thank you. And I would appreciate... Jackson Storm: You know, I can't believe I get to race the Lightning McQueen. Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Jackson Storm: In his farewell season. Lightning McQueen: What are you talking about? Jackson Storm: (seeing a race official wave the green flag) Oh, green flag. (gets going) Good luck out there, champ! You're gonna need it! (The racers start the race. Storm and McQueen go briefly side-by-side. McQueen takes the lead, but Storm immediately snatches it back and soars ahead. Then Natalie's voice as the screen almost immediately shows her on the Chick's Picks with Chick Hicks show.) Natalie Certain: One reason Storm and the next-gens are more efficient: their ability to hold the optimum racing line every single lap. (Then the screen shows the end of the race at the Grandol Oil Co. Raceway as Storm wins ahead of a few next-gens. McQueen finishes in fifth place. Bob Cutlass: Win number three for the rookie sensation. (Then the screen shows a few pitties working on the controls for a simulator, as the camera changes shots to show Storm using the simulator, with his highest speed being 210 miles per hour. Natalie's voice is heard.) Natalie Certain: Storm's in a class of his own. And a big reason for that: training on the newest cutting-edge simulators. These machines create a... (The camera shows McQueen and Sally watching the footage of Natalie talking about the simulator on a television in the Cozy Cone Motel. The footage of Storm on the simulator is shown at the same time on the TV.) Natalie Certain: ...virtual racing experience so real racers never even have to go outside. (While Natalie is talking, the camera then shows McQueen testing his speed around Willy's Butte. Mater and Sheriff see the speed checker showing McQueen's speed being 196 miles per hour as he zooms past. Bob is then heard as the screen momentarily shows Storm easily overtaking veterans on the BnL Raceway.) Bob Cutlass: Storm's ability to hold that line is like nothing we've ever seen (Then the screen shows Storm winning the race at the Rustbelt Raceway. McQueen finishes in eighth place.) Darrell Cartrip: Four in a row? Are you kidding me? (Then the screen shows Storm using a wind tunnel.) Natalie Certain: 2% lower drag coefficient. (Then the screen shows Storm winning the race at the Georgia Motor Speedway. McQueen finishes in seventh.) Bob Cutlass: Oh, what a finish! (Then the screen shows a closeup of Storm on the simulator, while Natalie's voice is heard.) Natalie Certain: 5% increase downforce. (Then the screen shows Storm winning at the Data Shift 400. McQueen finishes in second.) Darrell Cartrip: Lucky number seven. (Then the screen shows Natalie on the show again as the wall displays a picture of Storm and his speed going up to 210 miles per hour.) Natalie Certain: 1.2% higher top speed. (Then the screen shows Storm winning at the Heartland Motor Speedway. McQueen finishes in fourth.) Bob Cutlass: Amazing! Nine! (Then the screen shows Storm on the stage with Chick.) Chick Hicks: Piston Cup winner, Chick Hicks here with the racer taking the circuit... by storm. Jackson Storm. Another easy win over old "Ka-chow". Or should I say, "Caboose"? Because he's always in the back. Am I right? (McQueen, who is driving away from the stage with Dusty and Rusty Rust-eze, stops the moment Chick calls him "Caboose", and turns around to see Storm talking on the TV screen above the stage.) Jackson Storm: No, no, no, Chick. McQueen is a crafty veteran champ. He's the elder statesman of the sport. You know? (turns towards the TV camera) Takes everything I got to beat him. Lightning McQueen: (sighs) You got to be kidding me. (Then he notices some reporters clamoring to Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze.) Reporters: (calling Dusty and Rusty Rust-eze's names) Reporter 1: What changes are you gonna make to get McQueen back on top? Dusty Rust-eze: Uh, uh... Reporter 2: Will McQueen try new training methods? Reporter 3: Is he prepared to retire? Lightning McQueen: Come on. Come on, guys. Let's not overreact. It's just a slump. We'll get 'em next week. Okay, that's enough. No comment. Reporter 4: Not even about Cal Weathers retiring? Lightning McQueen: Wait. What? Reporter 5: Cal Weathers. He's hanging up his Lightyears. Lightning McQueen: (feeling shocked) No. No comment on that either. (drives away to find Cal, with following after him) Reporter 3: Wait a minute. Please, come on. You got to give us something. (Dusty and Rusty Rust-eze look at each other in depression. McQueen then finds Cal and his pit crew driving away past the haulers.) Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cal! Hey. Retirement? What's going on? Cal Weathers: (sighs) You know, I asked my uncle once how I'd know when it was time to stop. You know what he said? The youngsters will tell you. (drives into his hauler's trailer) We had some good times together. I'm gonna miss that the most I think. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. (Cal then closes the trailer door, and his hauler leaves. Natalie's voice is heard, and momentarily, the screen shows her on the show with pictures on the wall showing all of the veterans and every picture except the one of McQueen being replaced with symbols showing a side view of racecars with racing numbers.) Natalie Certain: More changes ahead, Chick. Every week we've seen veteran racers either retire like Cal Weathers tonight, or fired to make room for these younger, faster racers. And, it's not over yet. (Then the screen shows racers in the infield lot preparing for the final race at the Los Angeles International Speedway, as McQueen strolls. He has to stop when the next-generation Trunk Fresh racer drives across his path.) Announcer: Hello, racing fans. Welcome to the Los Angeles 500. The final race of the Piston Cup season. It's been a year of surprises... (Then McQueen hears Brick Yardley talking to his sponsor.) Brick Yardley: They can't do this. I've raced for you guys almost 10 years. Lightning McQueen: Brick? Brick Yardley's sponsor: Sorry, Brick. My mind's made up. I'm giving your number to someone new. Brick Yardley: Hey, I-I had two wins last year! Brick Yardley's sponsor: The whole sport's changing. I'm just doing what I got to do. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Bobby, do you... do you know what's happening with Brick Y... (But a different Octane Gain racer comes out of the Octane Gain garage.) Lightning McQueen: Oh! Wait, you're... Wait, you're not Bobby. Danny Swerez: (revs his engine) The name's Danny, bro. (drives away) (Then the screen shows the racers doing their rolling start behind the safety car. McQueen, feeling anxious, is driving alongside Danny. Storm then drives up.) Jackson Storm: Hey, champ, where'd all your friends go? (drives to the front of the pack) Bob Cutlass: A final check of his tires as Storm settles into the pole position. Darrell Cartrip: Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's end this season with a great race! (Then the race starts. McQueen and Danny go side-by-side, but McQueen squeezes between two other racers. Meanwhile, Mater, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Sarge and Fillmore watch from McQueen's pit box.) Mater: That's it, buddy! (Dissolving transitions occur and the screen skips time. McQueen makes his way past a few more racers. Then the screen shows the scoring pylon saying it is lap 461 with Storm in first place and McQueen in second.) Natalie Certain: Forty laps to go and race leader, Jackson Storm, is making his way onto pit road with McQueen on his tail. A good stop here could mean the difference between victory and defeat. (Storm and McQueen arrive at their pit boxes. McQueen speaks immediately before stopping, as Guido gets to work on changing his tires, and Fillmore refuels him.) Lightning McQueen: Come on, come on. Come on! Faster, Guido, come on. I got to get back out there before he does! Guido, hurry up! Guido: (speaks in Italian and finishes changing McQueen's tires) (McQueen gets on his way, with Storm's left tires still being changed.) Darrell Cartrip: What a pit stop by McQueen! (McQueen gets back onto the track.) Darrell Cartrip: Man, he just got the lead! Bob Cutlass: But can he hold on to it? (But later, Storm catches up to McQueen, who is panting.) Jackson Storm: Hey, McQueen, are you all right? Listen, don't you worry, pal. You had a good run. (snatches the lead) Enjoy your retirement! Bob Cutlass: Storm takes back the lead! Darrell Cartrip: Unbelievable! McQueen is fading! McQueen is fading! Fading fast! (While Darrell is talking, Danny and Chase Racelott both overtake McQueen. McQueen tries to push to his maximum.) Lightning McQueen: No. No! No! No! No! (Panting and grunting, McQueen continues to accelerate, but Storm, Danny and Chase all pull away, and his tires already start to buckle. Suddenly, his back tires give way, and he loses control, going straight into the wall and becoming airborne. Sally gasps at what she is seeing. Then the screen shows McQueen barrel rolling in slow motion, with smoke from his tires, and sparks being created from the asphalt and metal on the track. The moment McQueen hits the ground, the film goes into normal motion, and McQueen is bounced numerous times, then is overturned and scraping against the track, then rolls down the track before coming to a standstill on the infield, heavily damaged. A lot of debris is left on the side of the track. McQueen's friends all rush to the scene as emergency vehicles arrive, and the screen fades to black.) Category:Scenes